


What happens in Vegas stays in a city of sin and gambling

by Elfwreck



Category: Super Dictionary
Genre: Casinos, Crack, Cupcakes, Gift Fic, Kissing, M/M, Sex Pollen, UST, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 20:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfwreck/pseuds/Elfwreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Circus Circus is a <b>famous</b> casino. It is a very well-known casino. It is a target for <b>crime</b>. It is a target for heinous acts of vile law-breaking. Many villains would commit <b>crimes</b> at Circus Circus if heroes did not stop them. It would be a <b>crime</b> not to share those noble stories. It would be a vile and foolish act to hide what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fun With Math: 40,000 > 40

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calliopes_pen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calliopes_pen/gifts), [lessthanpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lessthanpie/gifts).



> calliopes_pen, lessthanpie...  
> This was intended to be two stories, but they got tangled. I planned on posting them as a series, but then realized we have a word for "part 1 and part 2 of basically the same story." We call those **chapters**. (I have, perhaps, been spending a bit too much time thinking in dictionary format recently.) You will have to **share** your fic. You will have to enjoy it together. You each have a **share** of this story. You each have a part made just for you.
> 
> Hhertzof was awesomely helpful as a beta, which made this (these were?) a delight to write; I hope you both enjoy the crack.
> 
> For everyone who's not the recipients: If you're not familiar with the Super Dictionary, you can read [(Not Quite) Everything There Is To Know About The DC Super Dictionary!](http://scans-daily.dreamwidth.org/1057211.html) at scans_daily. Even if you're familiar with the Super Dictionary, you may not know about the awesome [El Dragón](http://scans-daily.dreamwidth.org/485437.html).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex Luthor planned to **steal** some money. He decided to take money without asking. He didn't realize someone would **steal** his virtue instead. He didn't know he would be molested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Calliopes_pen, I am sorry I didn't manage fruitcakes. I'm hoping fairy cakes are close enough.

Circus Circus was having a **party**. The casino was hosting a festive event for many people. They planned to **treat** their guests to some entertainment. They planned to give their guests a free show. Circus Circus wanted to **treat** their guests well. They wanted to behave in a positive manner toward their guests. They would also provide some **treats**. They would provide some tasty refreshments.

They hired several **heroes** to keep everyone safe. They hired some costumed vigilantes. They asked Robin to perform on the **trapeze**. They asked him to swing on bars far above everyone.

The manager said, "You can use your **watch** to know when it is time to begin. You can use the timepiece on your wrist. Then you can **watch** the crowd from up high. You can observe all the people and look for problems."

Robin replied, "If I see anyone being bad, they will have to **watch** out! They will have to beware, because I will stop them."

Green Lantern also agreed to **help**. He agreed to assist Robin and the casino. He would provide a glowing **net** for Robin. He would make a web of light that would catch Robin if he fell. He would also be ready to catch any criminals in a giant butterfly **net**. He would catch them in a thin mesh on hoop on stick. Circus Circus announced this on their webpage on the **net**. They announced his presence online This would increase the casino's **net** income. It would make the casino a lot of money after expenses.

The casino ordered some **cupcakes** for their party. They wanted some sweet muffins with frosting on top. They wanted enough for **everyone**. They wanted enough for each man, woman and child at Circus Circus. They ordered **40,000** cupcakes! Forty thousand is as many as four hundred hundreds. That's a lot of cupcakes, and that's wonderful!

The Joker discovered their **plan**. He found out about their intended sequence of events. He even found their kitchen **plan**. He got a diagram of the kitchen layout. He decided to **sneak** into the kitchen. He decided to move very quietly and stealthily so nobody would notice him. He **snuck** into the kitchen at night. While he was **sneaking** , he committed a crime. He added **poison** to the cupcake frosting! He added toxic chemicals that would make people laugh and then die. He wanted to **poison** the reputation of the casino. He wanted to convince people it was a bad place.

But the Joker had the wrong **recipe**. He had the wrong list of ingredients and cooking instructions. His list was for **forty** cupcakes. It was for three dozen and four cupcakes. He had the plans for the **trial** batch! He had the plans for the test batch of frosting. Finding the perfect recipe had been a **trial** for the chefs. It had been a great deal of hard work. The Joker should go to **trial** for what he was doing! He should be charged with crimes in front of a judge.

He put **enough** poison in the batch for 40 cupcakes. He put in sufficient poison to kill forty people. The **ratio** of poison to cream in the frosting was wrong. The proportional amount in comparison was wrong. The **ratios** of all the other ingredients were changed, too. That meant the poison wouldn't **succeed**. It wouldn't do what the Joker wanted. The poison caused a **reaction** in the recipe. It caused a change in the chemical formula. The Joker was going to be surprised at the **reaction** to his prank. He did not know what people would say and do when they ate the cupcakes.

Lex Luthor was not **aware** of the Joker's prank. He did not know the cupcakes had been poisoned. He planned to **steal** the cupcakes. He planned to take the cakes. While the guards looked for the **stolen** cakes, Luthor would make his move. He would **kidnap** Robin. He would abduct the Boy Wonder. Then he would demand a **ransom**. He would make the casino hand over all their money to get Robin back.

Circus Circus began the party **early** in the afternoon. They started it in the first part of the afternoon. They wanted an **early** beginning. They wanted to begin before everyone was ready, so people wouldn't start to get bored. The chefs had made the cupcakes **earlier**. And Robin and Green Lantern were ready **earliest** of all.

The chefs started to **ogle** Robin when he walked to the trapeze. They started to stare at him with lust. He **aroused** their interest. He excited them. They had sampled the cupcakes, and now they were **aroused**. They were ready for sexual activity.

Robin was **oblivious** to their attentions. Robin was unaware of how they looked at him. But Green Lantern was more **observant**. Green lantern noticed more of what was going on. Green Lantern had seen people watching Robin's **ass** before. He had seen many people stare at how Robin filled out his scaly green panties. It usually meant someone would make an **ass** of themselves. Someone would act like a foolish donkey.

The chefs said, "We want to **follow** Robin. We want to trail after him while he walks."

But Green Lantern told them, "You can **follow** his act instead. You can watch his performance. You have **followed** him enough already." He held them in place with a giant **claw**. He used his ring to make a big green pincer around the chefs. They **clawed** at the construct, but could not get free. They scratched and scratched, but he still held them.

Robin smiled to the **crowd**. He smiled and waved at the large group of people waiting to see his acrobatics. He knew they would **crowd** him if he didn't move quickly. He knew they would press very close to him, so he hurried to the top of the trapeze.

He could see **everything** from up there! He could see all the people and events inside the casino! He saw adults **gamble** with slot machines. He saw them play games of chance for the opportunity to win money. He saw children play **carnival** games. He liked seeing them play the kind of games that have funny prizes. He liked Circus Circus because he grew up in a circus like a **carnival**. He was raised in a traveling show with a big-top tent and lots of small entertainments. He saw people **drink** alcohol. He saw them imbibe wine and whiskey. When they had **drunk** the contents of their glass, he watched their behavior. He didn't want any **drunk** people at the casino. He didn't want anyone intoxicated by liquor.

He saw **another** thing. He saw one more thing. He saw Lex Luthor **pull** the rack with the cupcakes. Robin saw him hold a rope attached to the trays, and start to walk away with it! Robin waved **at** Green Lantern to stop Luthor. He waved in the direction of Green Lantern, but Green Lantern didn't see him. Then Robin waved at the **guards**. He waved at the uniformed people hired to protect the casino. But they thought he was just being **friendly**. They thought he was being nice to them. They thought Robin was **friendlier** than Green Lantern. They thought he was the **friendliest** hero they'd ever met. Robin would have to stop Luthor by **himself**. He would have to stop Luther with no help.

Robin grabbed a **line** from the trapeze. He grabbed one of the ropes. He swung in a **line** toward Luthor. Robin swung straight at him without any curves or angles. He yelled his customary **line** while he swung. He called out, "Holy cupcake stealing supervillain!" And that's terrible.

Robin crashed into Luthor with his **boots**. He crashed into Luthor with the pixie-styled protective shoes that covered his feet. He pushed Luthor and the trays of cupcakes **backward**. He pushed them away from where they'd been going and returned them to the kitchen. Robin's push made Luthor **fall** into the cupcake racks. He lost his balance and sat down on the floor. Luthor was covered with **fallen** cupcakes. Then Robin **fell** onto Luthor and the cupcakes.

Robin got frosting all over his **mouth**. He got frosting on the part of his body with lips and teeth and tongue. Then Luthor laughed at him, and Robin said, "I'm going to shove this cupcake in your **mouth**." And he did.

They both tasted the **frosting**. They tasted the purple sugary cream on top of the cupcakes. It had a **strange** flavor. It had an unusual and different flavor. It tasted very **good**. It tasted excellent. It tasted **better** than what they'd had for lunch. It was the **best** thing they'd ever tasted, and they wanted more.

They both wanted to **lick** the frosting off the cupcakes. They wanted to lap the frosting with their tongues. They grabbed cupcakes and started **licking**. They **licked** all the frosting off many cupcakes. Then they grabbed the same cupcake **together**. They both grabbed the same cupcake at the same time. Neither would **release** the cupcake. Neither would let the cupcake go to the other one, so they both started eating it. Their mouths met in the **middle**. They met in the center of the cupcake.

"I'm going to **kiss** the frosting off your mouth," said Luthor. "I'm going to press my lips and tongue to yours until the frosting is all gone."

"You're pretty good at **kissing** ," said Robin. "I bet you've **kissed** a lot before." Luthor's **kisses** made Robin moan.

Robin knew he had to **capture** Luthor for his crime. He needed to restrain him so the police could arrest him. He decided to **hold** Luthor with his body. Robin kept Luthor from escaping by laying on top of him. " **Hold** still!" said Robin. "Stop wiggling like that!"

Robin found it **hard** to subdue Lex Luthor. He found it difficult to do. It was **harder** when Luthor twisted in his grip. It was **hardest** when Luthor started kissing him again. Robin felt himself getting **hard**. He felt himself getting an erection. Luthor rolled them against the **hard** wall. They pressed against the firm and solid wall of the kitchen.

Robin would **deliver** Luthor to the police. He would transport him into police custody. He just wouldn't do it **yet**. He wouldn't do it at this time. First he wanted **more** kisses. He wanted additional kisses, and maybe a bit of frottage as well. He would deal with the **felony** later. He would fight crime when he ran out of kisses and cupcakes.


	2. The Most Interesting Hero In The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El Dragón doesn't always **rescue** other heroes. He does not always save them from impending danger. But when he does, he prefers **Robin**. He prefers to rescue Batman's partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lessthanpie, I believe this utterly fails to address any details from the marvelous entries about El Dragón. Also, I ignored Green Lantern's strange obsession with waterfowl. (There just aren't that many ducks in Las Vegas.) And Robin's not even tied up. Woe is me; I am a failure as a writer. I have let you down. You will just have to console yourself with this tale of El Dragón and a cupcake-addled Robin.

El Dragón decided to **visit** Circus Circus. He decided to spend a little time there and then leave. He **visits** casinos to find out what crimes are being planned. He **visited** five casinos last week, and now he's **visiting** Circus Circus. He did not know he would find an **immediate** crime. He did not know one was happening at that moment.

He knew Circus Circus wanted to **celebrate** their new slot machines. They wanted to publicly announce the new machines with festivities. They **celebrated** every chance they got. This time they were **celebrating** with Robin and Green Lantern, and El Dragón hoped to see his friends. El Dragón had **always** liked Robin. He had liked Robin every time they'd met. But he was **always** careful not to mention that. He was careful all the time. **Batman** would kill him if he tried anything. The Caped Crusader would hurt anyone who tried anything with Robin.

El Dragón hoped to share a **beer** with Green Lantern. He hoped to share an alcoholic beverage made from malt barley. El Dragón didn't like American **beers** ; he preferred Dos Equis.

"What is this **mess**?" He asked while he looked around, and saw Green Lantern using his ring to restrain some chefs, and some cupcakes and trays on the floor near the doors of the kitchen. "What is this confusing situation?"

A guard replied to him. "Please forgive the **mess**. Please do not be upset at the spilled food and other clutter."

El Dragón pushed past the guard to get to the **kitchen**. He went into the room where food is prepared. He wanted to **find** out what was happening. He wanted to discover the truth. El Dragón was very good at **finding** missing things, including information. When he had **found** the truth, he would decide what to do next.

The truth was a **surprise**. It was something he did not expect. He was **surprised** to see Robin kissing Lex Luthor in a pile of purple cupcakes. It was the most **surprising** thing he'd seen all week. It was the most amazing. He did not want any more **surprises** , so he pulled a heavy table in front of the kitchen doors.

"Robin, why are you doing **that**? Why are you doing a thing I don't want to name?" asked El Dragón in shock.

Robin pulled his head up to answer. "I wanted to be on the trapeze, but this feels better than **that**. This feels much better than the other option."

Then he kissed Luthor **again**. He kissed Luthor another time. Luthor kissed him **back**. Luthor kissed him in return. El Dragón considered moving **back** , but he didn't. He thought about moving in reverse to get away from what he was seeing. But he'd never **backed** away from a problem before and he wasn't **backing** away now.

Robin's **back** was pressed to the wall. Luthor was pressing the part of Robin's body between his head and legs, on the side away from his chest, to the wall. The **backs** of Robin's gloves were holding Luthor's head. He was using his gloves to hold Luthor to keep kissing him, and all El Dragón could see was the side that was not the front.

Luthor did not seem to be trying to get **away**. Luthor was not trying to get somewhere else. That should make it easy to put him **away**. It should make it easy for the police to take him into custody. El Dragón would the call the guards as soon as he got Robin **away** from Luthor. He'd get help as soon as Robin was not very close to Luthor.

" **Stop** , Luthor!" said El Dragón. "Cease what you are doing! I will put a **stop** to all this kissing. I will make it end."

El Dragón stepped **through** the cupcakes to get to them. He stepped between many cupcakes. Lex Luthor had cupcake frosting all over his **costume**. He had frosting all over the stylized outfit he wore to commit crimes. There were two **costumes** covered in frosting and smashed cupcakes: Luthor's, and Robin's. El Dragón grabbed Luthor and got frosting on his **glove**. He got frosting on the part of his outfit that covers his hand. El Dragón wore yellow **gloves** , and the purple frosting looked very strange on them.

He started to **pry** Luthor away from Robin. He started to use leverage to separate them. Luthor moved when El Dragón **pried** him away. In moments, El Dragón had finished **prying** them apart. He would **pry** into how they'd gotten together later. He would investigate later.

He pulled Luthor **upright**. El Dragón pulled him to a vertical position to talk to him. Luthor was not normally an **upright** person. He was not often honest and ethical, but he was not usually this bad!

"Robin is a **child**!" exclaimed El Dragón. "He is a person under eighteen years of age. How could you do this?"

"I don't prefer to kiss **children** ," said Luthor. "So now that you're here, I can kiss an **adult**. I can kiss someone who is of legal age to participate in erotic activities."

Lex Luthor tried to **hug** El Dragón. He tried to wrap his arms around El Dragón. El Dragón did not want to be **hugged** , and stepped back. There would be no more **hugging** or kissing between villains and heroes today! Luthor kept moving **toward** El Dragón. He kept moving in the direction of El Dragón. El Dragón shifted to **evade** him. He moved to escape Luthor's grasp. But when he'd **evaded** Luthor, Luthor was able to reach the door. Luthor was **evading** capture!

Luthor started to **fly** away quickly with his jetboots. He started to move through the air. He **flew** through the doors and into the casino. He didn't even stop to zip his **fly**. He left the front of his pants open.

El Dragón used his **power** to stop Luthor. He used his special superhero ability. He used his mind to shut off the **power** to Luthor's boots. He shut off the electricity that made them work. Luthor did not have the **power** to get very far. He did not have the strength and ability to get away. He fell down in the middle of the **busy** casino. He fell down in the casino that was full of activity and people. It was **busier** than when he'd arrived. The casino was the **busiest** it had been all week.

The people wanted to **eat** their cupcakes. They wanted to consume the cupcakes the casino had promised them. But Luthor already **ate** some of the cupcakes. He had **eaten** or destroyed too many of the cupcakes to give them to the guests. And that's terrible. But the destruction was a **blessing** in disguise. It was an unexpected mercy or benefit. Many **blessings** first look like problems. The guests did not know the cupcakes were **toxic**. They did not know they were poisonous. The Joker had put a **dose** of his Smilex in the frosting. He had put in a measured amount of poison. Luckily, he **dosed** it with the wrong amount. Instead of killing people, it made them act like they were **dosed** on Ecstasy. It made them act like they were under the influence of an aphrodisiac.

Luthor acted like a **dick** when he was horny. He acted like an arrogant selfish person. He didn't care that everyone could see his **dick**. He didn't care that people could see his penis. A house **dick** moved to arrest him for indecent exposure. A detective on staff got ready to arrest him. El Dragón let the **dicks** deal with Luthor. He needed to go help **Dick**. He needed to help his friend Robin.

El Dragón ran back into the kitchen. " **Where** are you, Robin? In what location are you?" Robin was not **where** El Dragón had seen him last. He was not in the same place.

Robin wanted to **clean** off the frosting on his uniform. He wanted to get the mess off his Robin suit. He **cleaned** his suit at the sink. He was still **cleaning** it when El Dragón came back, but then he finished. His suit was **clean** again. It was free from dirt and purple frosting. It was almost **cleaner** than when he had arrived. But his suit was always **cleanest** just after Alfred washed it.

He turned to **face** El Dragón. He turned in the direction of El Dragón. He **faced** him happily. Robin had a smile on his **face**. He had a smile on the front part of his head.

"Are **we** going to kiss now?" asked Robin as he stepped toward El Dragón. "Are you and I going to kiss?"

"No, **we** are not," said El Dragón. "You are too **young** to be kissing adults. You are too immature. You are much **younger** than I am. You are the **youngest** hero I know." Besides, thought El Dragón, Batman would kill me.

Robin made a **pout**. He made his face into a frown with his lower lip stuck out. He **pouted** until he saw that El Dragón was not going to give in. By that time, the **drug** was wearing off. The dangerous pharmaceutical compound he'd ingested was wearing off. Robin didn't take enough **drugs** to recognize that feeling. He just knew that it had been very **important** to kiss someone, and now it wasn't. It had been of great significance to him, but now he wanted to do something else.

Now he was **ready** to get back on the trapeze. Now he was prepared and willing to do his trapeze act. He skipped **past** El Dragón. He skipped beyond El Dragón. His interest in kissing Luthor was in the **past**. It was part of his memories, not his present. But the desire to kiss someone wasn't entirely **past**. It wasn't over. So as he skipped, he pulled El Dragón's **cape**. Robin pulled the red sleeveless clothing that was over El Dragón's back. Both of them wore **capes** , but of different colors.

Robin pulled El Dragón down and gave him a **peck** on the cheek. Robin gave him a quick, short kiss. It was so quick it was like a bird's **peck**. It was like a bird tapping something with its beak. El Dragón realized he could still be in a **peck** of trouble for this. He could be in a whole lot of trouble. But the quick kiss was very **pleasant**. The kiss felt very nice.

"I need a cold **shower** ," El Dragón said to himself. "I need a cold spray of water. I bet a lot of people need cold **showers** after meeting Robin." He decided to get a room to **shower** in. El Dragón **showered** every day, but he could see that he'd need even more **showering** if he was going to be around Robin very often.

El Dragón felt his cheeks get **hot**. He felt his cheeks raise in temperature, and probably turn a bit red. He knew they were **hotter** than the air in the room. They were the **hottest** they'd been all day. El Dragón thought Robin was very **hot**. He thought Robin was sexy. But because El Dragón was a hero, he would not **molest** Robin. He would not take sexual advantage of him. Instead, he just waved as Robin started to **perform**. He waved as Robin started to swing on the trapeze. Robin waved back as he **performed** high above the crowd.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [And that's terrible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/311358) by [minkhollow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkhollow/pseuds/minkhollow)




End file.
